Forever Red (Discontinued)
by EnraptureSins
Summary: [UNEDITED] Her passion was laced in frost. Her shade promised alluring danger. Her flames burned with magic. She was a divine creature blazing with wisdom and power. A being untamed by humanity who rose from ashes that many desired to obtain. Therefore, she sought little for human interaction until a boy wander into her sanctuary...and became more than a link to the mortal realm.
1. Sunrise

**Sooo as much as I shouldn't do another story (and an ongoing story at that), I went ahead anyways. Any of my older stories are on hiatus and only this story and Spellbound will be updated until I figure out what I want to do with them ^.^ As usual, this story will be 500 words per chapter, no more and no less. I also won't be putting up Aphrodisia just yet like I initially wanted too. I kinda want to get a little bit further into Forever Red and Spellbound before I add in another story.**

 _ ***Story takes place in alternative universe. Pairing for this story is Mars and Jadeite.**_

* * *

 _Forever Red_

 _1/ Sunrise_

Ashes.

Fiery remains that symbolize an infinite creature of magic and desire. Glorious in death, the present sunrise would blow a warm breeze through them, and as the ashes danced upon the winds, the grand fire bird, the Phoenix, graces the lands once more for another 500 years. Its passive fiery plumes bring warmth to the oasis, but when threaten will scorch the lands all to ashes. And its eyes burning with ire and wisdom, peer out to the sands, the kingdoms beyond, and judges them through means not understandable to a mere mortal.

With the Ruby Brooch around its neck, the celestial bird releases screech both powerful and majestic, and a gust of flames changed the creature into a form of a blazing, nude child. She had gone through this meaning times since her birth.

To be born at sunrise and die at sunset. Taking her first few steps, she gazed around the oasis that surrounded her temple. She was a divine priestess, a celestial messenger and warrior. Her duty was to prevent her twin sister, Koan, from rising. Her eyes shifted to the west side of the room where her sister's dark ashes resided. Heavy magic and coldness seeped through the ashes to stop the shadow bird from reanimating.

"You have done yourself a great disservice, Sister," her voice held an echo effect and bared the trait of undying wisdom. "Your feathers shall be forever tarnished."

Turning, her flaming hair continued to sway to a nonexistent wind. Sparks danced around as she floated above the ground. Looking up, the child gazed at the open ceiling and slowly rose upwards. She had a general idea of what to do now: complete the ritual and form the sacred barrier once more. Before fully ascending, the door to her entrance opened and with swiftness the human eye couldn't catch, an arrow nearly missed the head of a young boy.

"What brings you to my dwellings, _Mortal_?"

The pale boy slipped into the room flinching ever so slightly, "I…I'm hurt."

The phoenix cocked her head. It was an odd answer, but his aura did seem a bit weaker than normal for one of his kind. Not only that, but she noticed his very fragile and wounded form. Though she would have chosen to end his suffering and bring no inconveniences to her duty, she lowered to the ground right in front him.

"Where is your mother and father?" The flaming child asked and the boy offered no answer. Just a single tear slid down his bruised cheek. Annoyed, the divine child placed her hand on his shoulder; warm flames engulfed his body and the boy yelped, but the phoenix ignored it.

When he was completely healed, she stared at him, "Divine intervention has been given to save your life, Mortal Boy," she spoke. "However, everything has a price."

The boy didn't speak, "For now on," she continued. "you will serve me as a link to this mundane world."

* * *

 **So, yes, in a sense, Rei is a divine being in this universe. She is the personification of the Phoenix. I'm not sure if I want to include the others, as in the other inners, or not or if I just want to mention them. Because most of the story will take place in Rei's sanctuary. Meh, I'll figure it out. Anyways, any reviews are appreciated! Until the next update!**


	2. Forename

**I've decided to first focus on building a friendship between them. To do that, I want to do this story in three parts: childhood, adolescent, and adulthood. Not sure how many chapters for each part, but they will be equal. Romance will come later on in the adolescent and definitely the adulthood parts. Hope you guys don't mind that choice. For the most part, there won't be anymore characters until the second and third parts so we can enjoy some child friendly bonding ^^**

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ : Thanks for the review!**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Now that I think about it, they have become one of my favorite OTP alongside Venus and Kunzite and Mercury and Zoisite. I just enjoy writing this pairing a lot (and I never thought that I would say that since they originally weren't) cx And its fine, its the beginning so I wasn't expecting much for a review lol **

**_Vchanny_ : Yep, you read that right! Her whole body is made purely of flames (for right now at least) :D And hehe...I know ^^' But I plan to take _Soothing Rivers_ and _Fractured_ off hiatus since I have a ideal number of chapters for them and the others will remain on hiatus. **

* * *

_Forever Red_

 _2/ Forename_

The boy tilted to his head and then frowned, "What is a link?" He ruffled his hair in confusion. The phoenix, whose expression was unreadable, lifted her hand from his shoulder and poked his chest, where his heart was, with her flaming finger.

"Your heart is the vessel that connects the body, mind, and soul together," without warning her hand sunk inside his chest and the boy yelped, but he felt no pain. It just felt very warm in that spot. "Therefore, I will place a feather of the universe's sacred flames within, forming a bond between us. You will be my loyal and eternal servant as long as that feather burns inside you."

She pulled her hand back. She watched the boy lift the flap of his torn shirt and faintly touched the brightly lit area where his heart continued to beat. His chest was a bright red, but slowly changed to an icy blue. Perplexed, the boy turned to the phoenix. The fiery figure cocked his head.

"Interesting," she murmured. "You share the flames my sister once wielded. But that is a matter for another day. You are a human and so, I should take care of your human needs."

She floated passed him and stood in front of the large red and golden doors, "Come, I will provide you with your quarters and a nice meal," the doors swung open by themselves and the phoenix floated through. The boy followed the illuminated female child down the gorgeous halls and archways revealing the oasis surrounding by a sea of sand.

The silence became it bit too awkward for the young lad, "What's your name?" The boy decided to ask. "I'm—"

"You are Jadeite, son of a craftswoman and a military officer," the phoenix finished his sentence. She didn't glance back to see his shocked expression. She was a phoenix, the wise fire bird of the heavens. She knew much with a simple glimpse into an individual's eyes…which is why she was able to see through her sister's deception.

"I have many forenames through these tiresome centuries," she continued as if she had read Jadeite's mind; the boy, curiosity striking his youthful mind, wanted to know about the mysterious fire child. "You may call me as you wish for names weigh heavily and cannot be carelessly used."

"Then you have a real name?"

Oddly enough, the phoenix wasn't the slightest bothered by his questions…at least not yet, "I do."

For a while, the boy didn't ask any more questions. The phoenix was fine with that. Peace and quiet was something she desired most right now. They arrived at the room she had chosen, which gave a beautiful view to the gardens below. Jadeite examined the room thoroughly; it was bigger and better than his old one. Eventually, the boy sat down and watched as the girl blew the flames from her palms onto the table and conjured a meal to fill his empty belly.

* * *

 **So our fire bird here will eventually get a name (maybe Jadeite might give her one...who knows). For now she'll simply be known as the Phoenix ^^ Until the next update!**


	3. Sisters

**It has been a while since I last updated this story. Sorry about that ^^' Anyways, I've come up with a really good plot besides just getting the two of them together. I'll just have that as a side plot and the main plot will be the one I've come up with. I just want to make it interesting as I write the story. We'll still keep with the idea of separating it into different parts though ^^**

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ : Thanks for the review!**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I'm glad you do like it ^^**

 ** _Guest_ : I'm not going to extend the chapters just because you told me it's too short. I make them short on purpose (just like the rest of my stories). If it bothers you then I would suggest you wait a while until there is a decent amount chapters :)**

 ** _Victoria-Nicole_ : Trust me, I know about the typos and whatnot lol That's why I always put "unedited" in the description :) I'll eventually go back and look those chapters over when there is enough for me to do in a row. **

* * *

_Forever Red_

 _3/ Sisters_

Peace.

Quietness.

The phoenix breathed in a deep breath then exhale slowly. The last few days were…interesting to say the least. Jadeite proved to be a hard worker, but also quite troublesome and irritating as well. It would take some time to mold him into the perfect servant, but she wasn't annoyed. She had half a millennium to do so. In the meantime, she would meditate and focus on one of her duties: keeping her blood sister sealed.

Flames danced around her fiery body and the ruby jewel illuminated the sacred scenery. Levitating, the phoenix closed her eyes, and without effort, she swept her arms out. The flames dancing around her brightened and revealed four brooches: fire opal, red garnet, sardonyx and red agate. While still levitating high above the ground, the phoenix rose and held a pose as if she was praising the sun.

As the noon sun slid right into position behind her, each jewel continued glowing brightly, " _Excita sororibus meis_!" Immediately, the three jewels shattered into ashes, falling slowly to the ground, and seconds later, a wind blew through the room and swept the piles of ashes into the air. Then the ashes formed four different animals. The first to appear was a scarlet lioness then a blood swan. Once they shifted into a child's form, a crimson eagle and a dark red crow appeared.

The room slowly dimmed, "I felt like," yawned the lioness. "I've slept for centuries."

"I apologize for my tardiness," the phoenix mused. "There was…another issue I needed to handle."

The swan narrowed her eyes, "Lead Crow hasn't returned, has she? She has done enough damage to one Sister of the Flame."

"Not quite. I shall introduce you to him soon," the phoenix shook her head. The Sisters of the Flame was group of solar deities who made a promise to not fall to the enticing flames of Hell, which was ruled by Lead Crow, the phoenix's arch nemesis.

"Him?" The crow child raised her eyebrow.

The eagle, sauntering over to the golden doors, gave the phoenix a sly smirk, "Do you mean the male child on the other side of this door?" The divine eagle pointed to the cracked door. One second a familiar set of eyes peeped through and the next it was gone.

The phoenix sighed, "Yes," she snapped her finger and the slowly opened. "he will be the new servant to the Sisters of the Flame. For now, he's too young, but will be a great asset in the future—"

" _Hopefully_ a great asset. You remember the last one. Lead Crow burned him to ashes with one breath," the lioness snorted. Jadeite, the doors fully opened and revealing him holding a broom, frowned at the group of girls before him.

The swan rolled her eyes, "That was millenniums ago. We haven't had another since. Besides," she squinted her eyes. "he feels different than the last. _Too_ different."

The phoenix couldn't agree more with her.

* * *

 **Yay! New characters (and the only new characters for a while). It'll make things a little more entertaining. Until the next update!**


	4. Cold

**Ah, back to this story. So, the only reason I haven't updated this one in particular is because I was stuck on how I wanted the chapter to go; so, basically writers' block in a way lol But I decided to save that idea in two more chapters. I already have the title for the next chapter in mind, so another update should be pretty soon.**

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ : Thanks for the review!**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yep :D Poor little Jadeite, but I think he'll be fine...I think. **

**_Jakeros_ : Thanks for giving my story chance! Hopefully you'll find this story interesting enough as it continues :)**

* * *

 _Forever Red_

 _4/ Cold_

It was a peaceful noon, or at least for the phoenix. Thus, she decided to mediate while her Sisters kept their selves amused with Jadeite (the poor boy). It had been a month, now, since that fateful day. The day she decided not to scorch the intruder inside her temple— though she _had_ been tempted to do so quite often whenever he irritated her. Her Sisters had taken quite a liking to him, and the boy himself seemed to be getting use to the idea of divine spirits roaming around. Taking in a deep breath, she focused on her sister's jewel, and murmured the same spell she always used to strengthen the seal on Koan's prison.

So, focused on her sealing, she neglected to hold on her surrounds, "What are you doing?" At first, she didn't recognize the voice, her mind was elsewhere and not present in the body, leading her slumbering to send sharp, flaming feather backwards to defend her. A surprised yelped echoed through the room.

"S-sorry," the voice mustered and footsteps shuffled away from her. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Another voice answered him instead, "I should have warned you that she might be meditating right now," a female voice said. "Did you need to ask her something?"

"Not really, VesVes," the other voice. "We haven't talked or played any games. And I've been feeling funny too."

 _The boy wants to speak with you_ , VesVes snorted, "Oh, _please_ ," she said. "She might as well be the goddess of _boring_. The day she cracks a smile is when the sun shines in hell. Besides, you'll have more fun with me and Phobos."

 _Tell him to go away_ , the phoenix hissed. _This is more important than entertaining a mortal child._

 _Someone has a stick up their ass_ VesVes mused. _The boy says he's feeling funny. Might want to check that out since he is your servant._

The phoenix didn't respond back, "But…I feel weird," the boy murmured. Annoyed, the phoenix finished her meditation, and turned her fiery head to look over her shoulder. She sent a sharp glare toward the boy.

"What is it, boy?" The Phoenix snapped. Jadeite flinched then her eyes turned to the lioness spirit who rolled her eyes and swayed her red tail to the side. "You should've made him leave. Luckily, the spell wasn't disturbed because of this."

"Cool down a bit, Fire Bird," VesVes frowned. "Nothing went wrong. I would've noticed and made him leave."

The phoenix kept a steady and harsh glare, "Fine, but boy, I asked you tell me what's wrong."

Jadeite shuffled his feet and bit his lip, "I-I feel cold. O-on the inside," he stuttered. Lessening her glare, she cocked her eyebrow. Standing up, she walked over to the boy. Tilting his head, she noticed his blue eyes shifting to a grey color, and from that touch, she could feel the coldness crawling onto her finger tips.

She knew something was wrong with that feather.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Hopefully that doesn't mean anything bad. Also, we've been given the names of two of the solar deities ^^ Until the next update!**


	5. Teaching

**Finally, I've updated. Out of all my stories, this one hasn't been touched since July lol I was going to go another day without updating, but if I did that, it would've never got updated. So, for the next few chapters, we will be focusing heavily on the phoenix and Jadeite. We still haven't hit some important landmarks in the "childhood" arc of this story. This means that characters like VesVes will be pushed to the side, and they'll have a bigger importance later on in the story. ^^**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I know right, but I think he'll be fine. Hopefully. **

* * *

_Forever Red_

 _5/ Teaching_

With discovering the peculiarity with the boy's contract to her, she decided to spend some time monitoring him. She had never had an issue before with any previous servant nor had her Sisters. Phobos and VesVes had far more servants than she did, and none of them had ever seen a flame being cold. Except the phoenix did know…her sister, Koan, had the coldest flames in the celestial realm. Flames couldn't be cold; however, to the person and their victim, the blazing temperatures were so hot that it felt cold.

It was a miracle that the phoenix and her allies were able to subdue Koan in the first place. She was stronger than all of them together. Sighing, she sat on the floor and opened a book. Across from her sat the boy who looked eagerly interested in the material within. She turned the book and slid it to the boy.

"Today, we will begin your training. Before we can get to learning the celestial craft, you were blessed, by me, with, I need to educate you on your person," the goddess knew the child was too young to get all the details, but what had to be done needed to be done. "The cosmos is divided into two spheres: the Heavens, and the Material. The Heavens is ruled by the wielder of the Silver Crystal, the Matriarch. Many mortals refer to her as Cosmos."

Jadeite cocked his head, "Mama told me this story before whenever it was bedtime. It's my favorite," he grinned, he flipped the page and pointed to a picture. "Cosmos ruled in peace, and then when she got lonely, Mama said she had a tiny daughter named Serenity."

 _Impressive; however, "Serenity" should be called Lady instead_ the phoenix raised her eyebrow, "Yes, yes," she nodded. "Lady didn't quite grow up to the radiance and power her mother had. So, in her jealously, she decided to create a place where she could reap recongization."

"And then she went to a dark place, and heard a creepy whisper," Jadeite cut her off once more. "It called itself Pharaoh and was the brother of the Matriarch who had done bad things."

 _P_ _erhaps I overestimated how well taught mortals were on this subject_ she mused, "Lady then gave in and created the Material, which gave birth to many lower goddesses known as Elementals who are capable of shaping the world through the use of divine craft."

The boy studied her, "Are you an Elemental? You use fire," judging by the flicker in his eyes, he wasn't interested in the story anymore. He was interested in _her_. The flaming divine child gave him a slight nod.

"Yes. My Sisters and I serve under Lady."

"Do I have powers too? Mama told me everyone does."

 _Never mind_ _, there goes the bittersweet lies_ she snorted, "Yes. I'll teach you how to use them." A squeal of happiness escaped the boy and she shook her head. Let the headache and tears begin.

* * *

 **Yay! So Jadeite will be starting it training, which means some bonding moments with the girls, especially the phoenix who has yet to have a name. But she will be named very soon ;) Until the next update!**


	6. Comfortable

**Forgive me for the lack of updates ^^' Inspiration for this story went down the drain. But luckily, I am going to go ahead and outline the whole story, so this won't happen again. It'll make it easier on me :)**

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ : Thanks!**

 ** _Mallon Schwarz_ : Thanks! Glad you are enjoying it so far!**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I figured I would slide in some backstory, and yep, I suppose she will be learning that lesson a lot cx**

* * *

 _Forever Red_

 _6/ Comfortable_

The phoenix was a harsh teacher. There was no doubt about it. The poor boy suffered through her tempers and controlling ways of teaching that, eventually, her fellow Sisters had to step in, and end the session. Every session was the same: she was angry, he left frustrated and teary eyed. VesVes had to remind her on more than one occasion that the boy was just that: a human boy. But the phoenix scoffed at the notion. The Lioness knew as well as she did that the needed the boy to be a skill weapon.

The younger he started the better in her opinion.

Fortunately, after a few weeks, Jadeite showed improvement. His mana was still unrefined, but at least it wasn't disorderly, and wild. His grey eyes revealed the flames—blazes so hot they froze one to the core—hidden within. And soul, every now and then, hummed perfectly in tune to hers. The phoenix wasn't sure where this boast of confidence and skill came from, but she didn't ignore it.

He didn't scream frustration anymore, or at least aloud.

He didn't run into VesVes arms in tears anymore.

So, the phoenix figured he was maturing well for someone his age. Right now, they were finishing a mediation session to balance their flame's burning energy. The phoenix had to help him steady the feral flames before they caused inversible damage. Opening her eyes, she took in a deep breath. She had remained in her divine form for too long. If she kept at it then, like a moth to a flame, her enemies would seek her out.

The phoenix touched her jewel, and earned a perplexed gaze from the boy, "What are you doing?" He asked. Jadeite cocked his head to the side.

She bore his question no mind, and began humming a hymn. The flames swirled like a whirlwind around her. Pulling in her sacred flames, her fiery skin turned alabaster, and her blazing hair faded to a lustrous ebony. The raging fumes within her eye sockets settled for an alluring and mysterious shade of violet. Nude, the rest of the flames circled her, and formed a robe. Jadeite's jaw dropped.

He blinked once. Then twice. Finally, he decided to speak.

"You look pretty! But why did you stop being the flaming girl?" He frowned.

The phoenix rolled her neck, "Danger. My enemies are far, but near. It is for precaution. Besides," she looked at him. "You cannot defend me, my scarlet string. Therefore, it is for your safety as well."

He nodded, "Oh, well…since you look like," he tried to find the right word. "me now, and not so scary. What's your name?"

 _He feels more comfortable_ she mused, "I do not have name."

"Oh…" he tapped his chin, and then his eyes lit up. "Then can I call you Rei? Rei was pretty, and you look lot like her."

"And who's this Rei?"

"My sister. But Mama said she is sleeping now."

* * *

 **Yay! So we won't get the phoenix's real name just yet, but we can have this lovely nickname for the time being. Poor Jadeite...looks like he loss a family member :( Until the next update!**


End file.
